


What A Blizzard

by EvilPenguinRika



Series: Soeurshipping [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What would a cabin be without ingredients for hot chocolate right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: written for a [prompt](http://soeurshipping.tumblr.com/post/134041046412/drabble-prompt-if-you-are-still-doing-these-leaf) I got on my soeurship blog

**A Soeurshipping Fanfiction**

**What A Blizzard**

**~oOo~**

The blizzard thundered around the quiet cabin. It whistled and shrieked against the rumbling windows. All the electricity had been out, bringing unnerving darkness to the two girls that were trapped inside.

Suddenly, a flicker of light danced away by itself; the flames moved to its own song. Leaf adjusted the lamp and lowered the glass cover on top, protecting the flame.

“Serena, I got it lit!” Leaf shouts.

“That’s great! I’ll try and find some more lamps in here, Leaf!” Serena called back. The blonde blindly felt her way through the rooms; her hands gently patted the walls.

“I’m also going to try lighting up the fire place, kay?” Serena heard Leaf’s voice from the other room.

“Sure thing!” Serena answered.

Leaf got up and whisked the lamp off the table. She pushed her hair back as she went to grab her winter jacket. The fire wood needed for the fire place was out in the back, something that would prove to be difficult to retrieve seeing how the snow storm was still happening right outside.

Hours later, the living room bursted into warm colours, replacing the sick darkness. Leaf and Serena had placed themselves in front of the fire place, a warm knitted blanket draped over their backs and shoulders.

“This is really warm,” Serena sighed with bliss. Her eyes closed as she took in the heat of the fire place. She felt Leaf’s hand over her own, bringing her lips into a large grin.

“And thankfully we found something to drink,” Leaf said, her other hand held up a dark green mug.

“What would a cabin be without ingredients for hot chocolate right?” Serena laughed.

Leaf nodded, she took a sip from her mug and placed it back down next to her. Her head lowered down to Serena’s shoulder and rested on top of it. Serena, in turn, laid her own head against Leaf’s. The silence - save for the sparks and chortles of the fire place and the bone chilling howls of the storm - was alarmingly calm between them. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to be trapped in a snow storm after all.


End file.
